If I Die Young
by Myra Winters
Summary: Based on the song from The Band Perry. The Final Battle with a Tragic twist. ONE SHOT.


This is my first attempt, I heard this song and I couldn't get this out of my head. Hope You enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither the world of Harry Potter, nor the song If I Die Young

* * *

><p>She picked up her guitar, sat down with the others, their faces grim, anxious, and scared. Her fingers lightly strummed the strings. She leaned against Harry, carrying on strumming. She starts to sing.<p>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

He wrapped his arms around as she carried on singing, everyone sits up to listen, tears streaming down their faces.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

Molly gripped the arms of her husband, as she buries her head into his shoulder, her sons crowding her hugging her softly, as her daughter softly pets her hair.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

Remus hugs his wife as she holds the picture of their baby boy in her hands, she leans down and places soft kiss on the baby's brow.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Hermione looks up from her guitar, as she keeps strumming, placing a kiss on the corner of Harry's lips. He looks at her with glistening eyes, as he grips her hard, as if to make sure she is still there.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a<br>Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life, oh well,  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

Luna reaches out to hold his hand, gripping it softly, Neville looks down to meet her eyes, leans down to kiss her forehead. As his lips touch her skin, she closes her eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

Ron crosses the room, leaving his mother and family, and sinks down next to Harry and Hermione, resting his arm over Harry's shoulder, and caresses Hermione's cheek tenderly.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

The shouting and screaming thundered above them, they looked at each other grimly, stood up gripping their wands tightly, Hermione stops strumming the guitar and places it gently on the table, the music still playing in their heads, as they hug each other, praying for safety, as they walk towards the dark.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>_

Brightly coloured flashes are exploding everywhere, as curses are being flung back and forth, people screaming, as their blood is being spilt.

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh  
><em>

Ron falls face first into the ground, as the curse hits him, as his blood pools around his still body.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

Harry falls to his knees beside, his tears streaming down his face, holding the hand of his dead best friend. He hears Hermione to scream at him to move. He feels a body crushing him in to the ground. She lets out a small scream of pain as she takes the curse meant for Harry, falling on top of him. Harry sits up cradling her in his arms, the whole world seems to stop, as she breaths heavily, blood dripping out of her mouth, she lifts her hand to his face, slowly feeling his warmth, she smiles as he grips the hand at his face. She looks into his eyes, and whispers "I love you". The light from her eyes fades and she hangs limply in Harry's arms. He hugs her close, as the curse is sent his way, he smiles as he feels it hit, he falls backwards next to Ron, still holding Hermione in his arms. Even in death, they could not be separated.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._


End file.
